


Mile High Club (перевод)

by tupoy_olen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alternate Universe - Human, Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Юмор, романтика, секс в самолете
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tupoy_olen/pseuds/tupoy_olen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Закончил? – спросил мужчина, садясь обратно в кресло. </p><p>Его лицо оказалось гораздо ближе, и оно тоже было охренеть какое <i>вау</i>.</p><p>- Прости, чувак, - смутился Стайлз, но решил храбро идти вперед. Еще сильнее он все равно вряд ли сумеет опозориться. – Когда мы, простые смертные, встречаем совершенство во плоти, мы пялимся. И ничего с этим не поделаешь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High Club (перевод)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mile High Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/743914) by [Bellakitse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse). 



Стайлз сидел в самолете и проклинал себя за то, что позволил Лидии купить ему билет, когда в кресло рядом опустился самый красивый мужчина, которого он когда-либо видел. Стайлз тут же сменил шарманку и принялся сочинять в честь Лидии хвалебные оды, несмотря на то, что долги по кредитке ему теперь предстояло оплачивать не один месяц. 

Незнакомец был просто неприлично горяч. Высокий, в строгом костюме, с легкой щетиной на мужественном подбородке, от которой Стайлзу хотелось рыдать. Он встретился взглядом с серо-зелеными глазами и осознал, что пялится. Причем делает это уже какое-то время.

\- Эм… привет? – выдавил он, сглотнув слюну.

Тот поднял пугающую в своей определенности бровь и уголок его сжатых в прямую линию губ слегка опустился вниз. 

Понятно, не особо дружелюбный. 

Но опять же, Стайлз бесстыже пялился на него, так что винить это греческое божество было не в чем.

Мозгами он понимал, что пора бы уже отвести взгляд, когда незнакомец встал, снял пиджак и поднял руки, чтобы убрать багаж на полку. Но кто бы на его месте сумел отвести взгляд, когда рубашка, без сомнения сшитая на заказ, натянулась от движения, и сквозь нее стал заметен охренеть какой впечатляющий пресс.

\- Закончил? – спросил мужчина, садясь обратно в кресло. 

Его лицо оказалось гораздо ближе, и оно тоже было охренеть какое _вау_.

\- Прости, чувак, - смутился Стайлз, но решил храбро идти вперед. Еще сильнее он все равно вряд ли сумеет опозориться. – Когда мы, простые смертные, встречаем совершенство во плоти, мы пялимся. И ничего с этим не поделаешь.

Парень усмехнулся, уголки его губ дернулись вверх. Стайлз едва удержался от того, чтобы победно подбросить кулак в воздух.

\- Это обычно срабатывает?

\- Господи, вообще никогда! – рассмеялся Стайлз и улыбнулся шире, когда незнакомец улыбнулся в ответ. – Я Стайлз.

Тот опустил взгляд на протянутую ему ладонь.

\- Дерек, - представился он и пожал Стайлзу руку.

Стайлз удивленно приоткрыл рот, почувствовав пробежавшую искру. Дерек оторвал взгляд от его рта, чтобы посмотреть в глаза, затем опустил обратно вниз. И Стайлз понял, что был не единственным, кто это почувствовал.

\- Приятно познакомиться.

\- Взаимно, - ответил Дерек, после небольшой заминки отпуская его руку.

\- Ну так, - Стайлз поерзал в кресле, разворачиваясь к Дереку. – Зачем летишь в Нью-Йорк?

\- Я там живу, в Калифорнию же летал по делам, - ответил Дерек. Он ослабил узел галстука, расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу и закатал рукава до локтей. У него были сильные руки, покрытые темными волосками, и все это настолько походило на, своего рода, стриптиз, что Стайлзу резко стало тесно в джинсах. Дерек наградил его таким взглядом, будто знал причину, вынудившую Стайлза внезапно заерзать, и тот моментально покраснел. – Что насчет тебя?

\- Эм. Собеседование по работе. Я только закончил аспирантуру и теперь надеюсь осесть в Нью-Йорке.

\- Удачи.

\- Спасибо, - кивнул Стайлз, не зная, что еще сказать.

\- Раньше бывал в Нью-Йорке? – спросил Дерек.

Его голос звучал неуверенно, будто он тоже не знал, что сказать, чтобы поддержать разговор, но все равно пытался. Стайлз ободряюще улыбнулся ему, на что Дерек закатил глаза.

\- Не-а. Как там вообще? – спросил Стайлз, и Дерек принялся описывать ему город с его огромным количеством народа, запахами, культурой, быстрым темпом жизни.

\- Если тебе захочется что-то съесть – что угодно - ты сможешь найти это в любое время дня и ночи, - произнес Дерек, сидящий теперь гораздо ближе.

Стайлз рассмеялся.

\- Круто. Поесть я люблю.

Дерек окинул его скептическим взглядом: узкие джинсы, футболка и прилегающий серый свитер.

\- Да неужели?

\- Эй, не позволяй моей девичьей фигурке обмануть тебя. Я вместительный, - Стайлз похлопал себя по плоскому животу. – Просто держу себя в форме. Такой горячей штучкой за ночь не станешь, знаешь ли.

\- Нет, - пробормотал Дерек, его глаза потемнели. – В этом я не сомневаюсь.

\- Эмм? – Стайлз растерянно моргнул.

\- Не желаете чего-нибудь выпить?

Стайлз поднял взгляд и отстранился от Дерека, только сейчас понимая, насколько близко они сидели. Он улыбнулся стюардессе.

\- Ром с колой?

Девушка кивнула и повернулась к Дереку.

\- А вам, сэр?

Стайлз нахмурился. Ей обязательно нужно было спросить это с таким придыханием?

Он перевел взгляд на Дерека и нахмурился сильнее, потому что тот смотрел на него с усмешкой.

\- Просто воду, пожалуйста.

Стайлз продолжал молчать, пока она вручала им их напитки.

\- Вау, это было более чем откровенно, - сухо прокомментировал Стайлз.

Дерек сделал глоток.

\- Ты о чем?

\- О том, как она раздевала тебя глазами.

Дерек широко улыбнулся и хитро сощурился.

\- Мне так и хочется напомнить про кое-чью корову, которой не стоило бы мычать.

\- Да ладно! – возмутился Стайлз. – Я раздевал тебя глазами гораздо более скрытно!

\- Конечно, - Дерек рассмеялся и покачал головой. – Не переживай, она не в моем вкусе.

\- М? – Стайлз торопливо глотнул из своего стакана, чувствуя, что немножко храбрости ему бы сейчас не помешало.

\- Я предпочитаю любителей закосить под хипстеров, - сказал Дерек, кивая на одежду Стайлза. – С девичьей фигуркой.

\- Я не кошу под хипстера, - заспорил Стайлз, хотя у него едва лицо не трескалось от улыбки.

\- Стайлз.

\- И сейчас ты должен меня поцеловать, это именно то, что ты должен— черт, - Стайлз дернулся, когда пододвигался ближе к Дереку, отчего напиток выплеснулся ему на свитер. – На тебя не попало? Прости, вечно у меня все из рук валится.

\- Я в порядке, - ответил Дерек, не поднимая взгляд, и передал ему несколько салфеток. – Тебе стоит сходить в уборную, замочить в воде, чтобы пятен не осталось.

\- Точно, - Стайлз кивнул и встал, чтобы перешагнуть через Дерека. – Я быстро.

***

Стайлз вошел в крошечную уборную и закрыл за собой дверь. Он стянул испачканный свитер, а затем и футболку, которая, как выяснилось, тоже промокла.

Раздался тихий стук в дверь, и Стайлз, ничуть не удивившись, улыбнулся и почувствовал, как ускорился пульс. Он сделал глубокий вдох и бросил взгляд в зеркало, отмечая покрывшуюся легким румянцем кожу груди.

\- Спасибо, Лидия, о, богиня бронирования билетов, - шепнул Стайлз, прежде чем открыть дверь.

Дерек жадно облапал глазами каждый миллиметр его кожи, и Стайлз закусил нижнюю губу.

\- Там вообще-то написано «занято», - дразнящее протянул он, делая шаг назад, чтобы Дерек мог войти.

Дверь снова закрылась, и у Стайлза внутри все сжалось от предвкушения.

\- И теперь это действительно так, - промурлыкал Дерек, вжимая Стайлза в маленькую раковину.

\- Авиакомпании, похоже, намеренно усложняют нам задачу. Эти уборные становятся все меньше и меньше, - заметил Стайлз и тихо застонал, когда Дерек втиснулся меж его разведенных ног и слегка потерся.

\- Точно, - прошептал тот ему в губы и провел языком по нижней, вырывая у Стайлза судорожный вздох. – Но оно того стоит, не так ли?

\- Еще как, - Стайлз притянул Дерека ближе, и его низкий стон потонул в поцелуе.

\- Боже, твой блядский _рот_ , - прорычал Дерек между укусами и поцелуями. – Не мог перестать думать о нем, едва ты его открыл.

\- И о чем же конкретно ты думал? – Стайлз толкнулся бедрами вперед, встречая ответное движение Дерека.

Тот сжимал в руках его задницу, пытаясь притянуть еще ближе.

\- Честно? О том, как он смотрелся бы на моем члене. У тебя невероятно красивый рот, Стайлз. Он будто специально создан, чтобы сосать.

Стайлз заскулил.

 _Да_ , он хотел этого. Хотел опуститься на колени в этой крошечной уборной и взять у Дерека в рот. И сосать, пока тот не кончит.

Рот наполнился слюной от одной только мысли.

Дерек издал довольный звук.

\- Хммм… Тебе это нравится, не так ли? Мысль о том, чтобы отсосать мне, тебя заводит?

\- Чувак, я завелся сразу, как увидел тебя, - выдохнул Стайлз.

Глаза Дерека вспыхнули желанием.

\- Покажи.

Стайлз торопливо принялся расстегивать джинсы, вырывая пуговицу из петли и дергая молнию вниз, и облегченно вздохнул, высвободив напряженный член.

И покраснел, услышав, как Дерек удивленно выдохнул.

\- Не носишь нижнего белья, да, Стайлз? – с восторгом в голосе спросил Дерек.

\- Мне в нем неудобно.

Дерек рассмеялся, и Стайлз присоединился к нему. Впрочем, смех вскоре перешел в стон, когда Дерек обхватил его член и несколько раз провел теплой ладонью вверх-вниз.

\- Как тебе хочется?

\- Как угодно—аах, - Стайлз сглотнул и прикрыл глаза, когда Дерек нашел тот идеальный угол, дрочить под которым было приятнее всего. – Как тебе захочется, все, что хочешь.

\- Ммм, - Дерек подумал. – Развернись. Лицом к зеркалу, руками возьмись за раковину.

Стайлз прерывисто кивнул, повернулся на подгибающихся ногах, нагнулся вперед и тяжело задышал, когда Дерек стянул его джинсы до колен.

\- Так много родинок, - прошептал Дерек, ведя пальцами по его спине, прежде чем опустить их на задницу. – Будь у нас больше времени, я бы все их соединил языком.

\- Дерек, - всхлипнул Стайлз, чуть вздрогнул, почувствовав дыхание на своей ягодице, и застонал, когда Дерек легко прикусил ее. – Пожалуйста.

\- Ты так очаровательно умоляешь, Стайлз, - Дерек развел его ягодицы в стороны и тихонько подул. – Мне нравится.

Стайлз закусил губу, но все равно не сдержал жалобного стона, ощутив первое прикосновение языка Дерека к своей дырке.

\- Такой отзывчивый, - шептал Дерек, с нескрываемым наслаждением вылизывая его. – Я мог бы заниматься этим целый день, пока твоя дырка не стала бы красной и припухшей.

\- О мой бог, - проскулил Стайлз и подался назад, насаживаясь на язык Дерека. Я сейчас сдохну.

Дерек усмехнулся и протянул руку, обхватывая член Стайлза.

\- Дерек, пожалуйста, - взмолился Стайлз, толкаясь ему в ладонь. – Ты должен трахнуть меня.

\- Мне кажется, тебя сейчас слышит весь самолет, - насмешливо заметил Дерек, прежде чем мягко прикусить зубами кожу.

\- Да плевать, - Стайлз уже едва не кричал. – Вообще без разницы, просто вставь мне уже, иначе я точно сдохну.

Он застонал, когда Дерек отстранился, но облегченно вздохнул, услышав звук расстегиваемой ширинки. Он посмотрел в зеркало и встретился с Дереком взглядом.

\- Продолжай смотреть, - шепнул тот, надевая вытащенный из кармана брюк презерватив, и несколько раз провел рукой по члену. – Уверен, что этого достаточно? – Дерек прижал к его дырке палец, осторожно вставил и снова вытащил, растягивая Стайлза еще больше.

Стайлз прикрыл глаза от избытка ощущений и резко выдохнул, когда Дерек убрал руку, а секунду спустя, почувствовал, как в него вошли уже два пальца.

\- Открой глаза, Стайлз.

Он послушался и подался назад.

\- Дерек. Все отлично, я готов.

Дерек поцеловал его в шею, обнял вокруг туловища и приставил к дырке член, начиная входить дюйм за дюймом.

\- Откуда ты только такой взялся, - прошептал Дерек, толкаясь глубже, пока Стайлз сжимался вокруг него. – Будто был создан специально для меня.

Стайлз беспомощно застонал. Кожа, где его касался Дерек, словно горела, его пьянило ощущением невероятной наполненности, и все было настолько крышесносно, что хотелось, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось.

\- Возможно, так и есть.

Дерек тоже застонал, прижимаясь губами к его шее. Его толчки стали резче и сильнее. Стайлз старался подстроиться, ловя невероятный кайф от каждого движения. 

Он снова прикрыл глаза, когда член Дерека начал долбить по тому месту, от которого под закрытыми веками словно взрывались фейерверки.

\- Ох, черт, - простонал Дерек. – Стайлз, я—

\- Давай, - выдохнул Стайлз, тоже готовый кончить, и обхватил член ладонью. – Давай, сделай это.

Дерек позади задрожал, кончая и тяжело дыша, и это окончательно выбросило Стайлза за грань. Он кончил в руку, бурно и оглушительно.

\- Боже, - выдохнул Дерек. – Это было—

\- Точно, - согласился Стайлз и улыбнулся, поймав взгляд Дерека в отражении.

\- Точно, - Дерек улыбнулся в ответ. – Я—

Его прервал настойчивый стук в дверь.

\- Господа?

От неожиданности Стайлз не сдержал смешка. В голосе по ту сторону двери отчаянно чувствовалась неловкость.

\- Блядь.

***

\- Знаешь, если эта авиакомпания когда-нибудь снова разрешит нам летать их самолетами – это будет чудо, - заметил Стайлз.

Они были в аэропорту, Стайлз ждал такси, а Дерек – своего водителя.

Дерек покачал головой и легко улыбнулся Стайлзу, отчего сердце у того пропустило удар. Кажется, он вляпался.

\- Оно того стоило.

Капитально так вляпался.

\- Слушай, Дерек—

\- Может, встретимся как-нибудь, пока ты в городе? – внезапно перебил его Дерек.

\- Я— правда? – с надеждой переспросил Стайлз.

\- Если у тебя есть время, - чуть менее уверенно продолжил Дерек. – Я понимаю, что у тебя собеседование, и если все пройдет хорошо, то ты будешь занят. Но я мог бы показать тебе город.

\- У меня есть время, - тут же заверил его Стайлз. – Точно есть!

\- Отлично, - Дерек облегченно улыбнулся и кивнул в сторону подъехавшей элегантной черной машины. – Точно не хочешь, чтобы я тебя подвез?

\- Да нет, не нужно, - Стайлз покачал головой.

\- Ладно, - секунду спустя произнес Дерек. Он достал бумажник и вытащил из него пафосного вида визитку. – Мой телефон написан на обороте, так что просто позвони.

\- Обязательно, - мягко ответил Стайлз, немного помялся, прежде чем приблизиться и коснуться губ Дерека в быстром поцелуе. – Обязательно позвоню. Так позвоню, что мало не покажется.

Направлявшийся к машине Дерек рассмеялся.

\- Увидимся, Стайлз.

\- Ага, - Стайлз помахал рукой отъезжающей машине и издал до неприличия счастливый томный вздох.

Затем достал телефон и начал говорить, не утруждая себя приветствием.

\- У меня был потрясающий секс с самым красивым мужчиной на свете и все благодаря твоему непревзойденному таланту бронировать билеты, так что спасибо тебе!

\- И тебе привет, Стайлз, - спокойно ответила Лидия. За это Стайлз ее и любил: ничто не могло лишить эту женщину невозмутимости. – А у этого красивого мужчины есть имя?

\- Дерек, - мечтательно произнес Стайлз и взглянул на визитку. – Дерек Хе— вот черт!

\- Что? – недовольно спросила Лидия. 

Разумеется, она была недовольна, ведь Стайлз только что оглушил ее своим воплем, но сейчас это его мало волновало. Он смотрел на карточку в руке, но сколько бы раз он ни перечитал то, что на ней написано, надпись оставалась той же.

_Дерек Хейл. ВП.  
«Хейл Коммьюникейшнз». _

Дерек Хейл, Вице-президент «Хейл коммьюникейшнз». «Хейл коммьюникейшнз», где у Стайлза было назначено собеседование на завтра, в 14.30. Дерек Хейл, человек, который, по словам менеджера по персоналу компании, будет проводить его собеседование.

\- Стайлз! – раздался громкий голос Лидии. – Что стряслось?

\- Я занимался сексом со своим потенциальным будущим начальником, - растерянно ответил Стайлз, чувствуя слабость в коленях.

Секунду на том конце провода была тишина, после чего Лидия начала смеяться и еще долго не могла успокоиться.

***

\- Привет, братишка.

Дерек Хейл поднял голову от внушительной кипы документов, аккуратными стопочками расставленными на столе – спасибо его помощнице Эрике. Его не было в городе всего неделю: как за это время могло скопиться такое количество бумажной работы?

\- Лора, - он улыбнулся, приветствуя сестру, и закатил глаза, когда та наклонилась поцеловать его в лоб. 

То, что казалось милым в детстве, сейчас, когда Дереку стукнуло почти тридцать, выглядело нелепо. Но Лоре нравилось напоминать ему, что она всегда будет его старшей сестрой.

Она села на край стола, хотя вокруг было предостаточно стульев, и ухмыльнулась, прекрасно зная, как это бесит Дерека.

\- Как Калифорния? – спросила Лора, болтая в воздухе ногами.

\- Тепло, - ответил Дерек, в свою очередь ухмыляясь на ее раздраженное фырканье. 

Лора ненавидела односложные ответы. Она вообще любила поговорить, и людей предпочитала таких же общительных, поэтому всегда злилась, когда Дерек так делал.

\- Терпеть не могу, когда ты так делаешь, - пожаловалась Лора.

\- Терпеть не могу, когда ты сидишь на моем столе, - парировал Дерек. – Это красное дерево.

Лора закатила глаза и издала смешок.

\- Никакое это не красное дерево, Эффи. Какой же ты задрот.

\- Ты поняла, откуда это, так что сама такая, - рассмеялся Дерек.

Лора спрыгнула со стола, обошла его и села на стул напротив Дерека.

\- Сменим тему, - предложила она. – Что можешь сказать по поводу Арджентов?

Дерек застонал, услышав фамилию людей, ради встречи с которыми и была затеяна командировка.

\- Эта семейка - чокнутые, все до одного. Объясни мне еще раз, почему мы решили с ними работать?

\- Спросил у меня человек, который встречался с Кейт Арджент, - заметила Лора.

\- Всего месяц! – возмутился Дерек, который старался лишний раз не вспоминать об этом. Он был молод, а Кейт тогда казалась ему красивой, опытной, искушенной женщиной в здравом уме. Как же он ошибался. – Ты прекрасно знаешь, чем все закончилось: она следила за мной и исцарапала ключами мою машину.

Лора покачала головой.

\- Сумасшедшая. Ее хоть там не было?

\- Нет. Кажется, где-то путешествует. На переговорах я общался с Крисом и Джерардом, пару раз видел Викторию. Клянусь, эта женщина одним взглядом может заставить кого угодно дрожать от страха.

Лора усмехнулась, но под обиженным взглядом Дерека ее лицо тут же смягчилось и приобрело сочувствующее выражение.

\- Прости. Звучит ужасно.

\- Все нормально. Необходимые бумаги я подписал, а дальше с ними пускай Питер работает, - пожал плечами Дерек.

Лора хмыкнула, представив общение Арджентов с их дядей Питером. Тот наверняка доведет их до ручки, отвешивая саркастически комментарии на каждое слово. 

\- О, я думаю, ему понравится.

\- Лучше он, чем мы, - подытожил Дерек, перебирая бумаги.

Лора согласно кивнула.

\- Значит, ничего интересного не произошло, братишка? Отстой.

Дерек замер, а в голове замелькали воспоминания о Стайлзе: его глазах, улыбке, светлой коже и родинках, звуках, которые он издавал, когда Дерек входил в него. Как он сжимался вокруг члена, насаживаясь глубже. Вкус его губ и кожи. С тех пор, как они расстались вчера в аэропорту, Дерек не мог думать ни о чем другом.

\- Полет прошел хорошо, - сдержанно ответил Дерек, улыбаясь своим мыслям. Он поднял голову, и увидел, что Лора смотрит на него, широко открыв глаза и приподняв бровь.

\- Полет прошел хорошо, - скептически повторила она.

\- Неважно, - отмахнулся Дерек, надеясь, что не покраснел. – Так зачем ты зашла? Узнать, как поездка?

\- Я что, не могу зайти просто потому, что соскучилась? – притворно оскорбилась Лора. – К тому же, ты наверняка забыл, что у тебя через несколько минут собеседование.

\- Блин, Лора, - Дерек застонал, откинувшись на спинку кресла. – Почему ты сама не можешь его провести.

\- Почему же не могу, - возразила Лора и помахала зажатой в руке папкой. – Мы его вместе проведем. Дерек, я очень хочу заполучить к нам этого парня.

Дерек взял папку и только успел открыть ее, когда раздался звонок по внутренней связи.

\- Да, Эрика?

\- Мистер Хейл, посетитель на 14.30 здесь. Подошел чуть раньше.

Лора посмотрела на него большими глазами.

\- Это он.

Дерек вздохнул.

\- Спасибо, Эрика, я приму его через минуту, - он отключился и повернулся к Лоре, которая уже подтащила стул ближе и села рядом с ним. – Это так важно? 

\- Да, - прошипела Лора. – Он молод, только-только из колледжа, но у него отличные оценки и восторженные отзывы преподавателей. Я хочу посмотреть на него раньше всех, так что приглашай его уже и веди себя дружелюбно.

\- Нормально я себя веду, - пробубнил Дерек, связываясь с Эрикой, чтобы пригласить в кабинет их потенциального работника, и заработал по смешку от обеих.

\- Как его, кстати, зовут, - спросил Дерек и взглянул на имя, написанное на папке, приподняв бровь. – Это как вообще произносится?

\- С большим трудом.

Дерек вскинул голову на голос и огромными глазами уставился на молодого парня перед собой. Вместо узких джинсов, кед и хипстерского свитера, в которых Дерек видел его вчера, на нем был идеально сидящий темно-серый костюм. Только очки в черной оправе напоминали о человеке, с которым Дерек познакомился в самолете.

Стайлз.

\- Никто, кроме мамы, так и не смог правильно произнести мое имя, даже отец. Так что я предпочитаю представляться Стайлзом, - с улыбкой произнес Стайлз, неуверенно переводя взгляд с Дерека на Лору и обратно. – Извините, что я так рано. Наверное, перенервничал.

Лора улыбнулась и пожала ему руку, представляясь.

\- Ничего страшного. Правда, Дерек?

Дерек сидел и не шевелился, пытаясь осознать, что происходит. Разве бывают в жизни такие совпадения?

\- Дерек?

\- А? – он перевел растерянный взгляд на сестру.

\- Да что с тобой не так? – прошипела она, выдергивая его из оцепенения.

\- Ничего, извини, - встряхнувшись, ответил Дерек.

Он поднялся и протянул Стайлзу руку, задержав дыхание, когда тот помедлил пару секунд, прежде чем ответить на рукопожатие.

\- Стайлз, правильно?

Стайлз кивнул, нервно облизав губы, и Дерек торопливо отпустил чужую ладонь, чтобы не сделать что-то крайне неприемлемое. Например, перелезть через стол и впиться поцелуем в губы, о которых не мог перестать думать со вчерашнего дня.

\- Да, Стайлз Стилински, - кивнул Стайлз. – Как я уже говорил, мое настоящее имя абсолютно непроизносимое, поэтому еще с детства я Стайлз.

\- Имя у вас сильно отличается, - заметил Дерек, снова опускаясь в кресло и беря в руки папку.

\- Оно валлийское, - пояснил Стайлз. – Семья со стороны мамы. Она, видимо, хотела отдать дань уважения предкам. Ну, или решила с самого детства заняться моим чувством юмора. Начав с имени.

Дерек не смог сдержать улыбки: столько любви было в голосе Стайлза. Ему нестерпимо захотелось оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте, подальше от формальностей офиса и от сестры, чтобы спокойно задавать вопросы и узнать о Стайлзе побольше. Тот встретился с ним взглядом и улыбнулся в ответ, вновь на секунду став похож на себя вчерашнего.

\- И вы из Калифорнии?

Стайлз снова кивнул. Дерек рассматривал его, но особо не вслушивался в вопросы: что-то про учебу Стайлза в Беркли и его оценки. Разговор Лоры со Стайлзом прошел мимо его сознания, но он смотрел на Стайлза и не мог оторваться: на движения губ, выразительную мимику и бурную жестикуляцию.

Ответ Стайлза на последний вопрос, наконец, вывел его из гипноза.

\- Нет, первый раз в Нью-Йорке. Только вчера с самолета и еще не успел ничего посмотреть. Правда, кое-кто обещал показать мне город, и я надеюсь, что предложение все еще в силе, - сказал Стайлз Лоре, искоса поглядывая при этом на Дерека.

\- Уверена, вы будете в восторге от нашего города, - широко улыбнулась Лора. – Что ж, Стайлз, должна сказать, я впечатлена. Думаю, вы нам подходите. Что скажешь, Дерек?

Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза, который в свою очередь не отрывал от него пристального взгляда, неуверенно покусывая нижнюю губу.

\- Не сомневаюсь, что это будет интересно.

Лора удовлетворенно улыбнулась.

\- От Дерека эта фраза самый настоящий комплимент, - доверительно сообщила она Стайлзу.

Тот слабо улыбнулся, по-прежнему не сводя глаз с Дерека.

\- Это… здорово?

\- Хм… - Лора задумчиво постучала пальцем по губам, - не могли бы вы оставить нас на пару минут?

\- Конечно, - Стайлз поднялся со стула и направился к выходу. 

Едва за ним закрылась дверь, Лора резко развернулась к Дереку.

\- Это что сейчас было?

\- Ты о чем?

Лора встала и скрестила руки на груди.

\- Не прикидывайся идиотом, Дерек, тебе не идет. Что это сейчас было между тобой и Стайлзом?

Дерек сжался от ее тона. Он был вроде взрослым мужиком, но иногда в голосе сестры появлялось что-то такое, отчего он чувствовал себя нашкодившим щенком.

\- Ничего?

\- Дерек!

Он пожал плечами, избегая смотреть Лоре в глаза, и почувствовал, что у него покраснели кончики ушей.

\- Наверное, сказывается смена часовых поясов.

\- Ты летал в Калифорнию, а не в Токио, - нахмурилась Лора.

Дерек еще раз пожал плечами и ничего не ответил.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я в это поверила?

\- Да, - ответил Дерек, избегая смотреть на сестру.

Лора прищурилась.

\- Ты что-то скрываешь, братишка, и я выясню, что именно, не сомневайся.

\- Желаю удачи, - Дерек показал ей язык и улыбнулся удивленному выражению на ее лице. Иногда гораздо проще было вести себя как в детстве.

\- О-о-о, - губы Лоры медленно растянулись в хищной улыбке. – Значит, вызов, да? Ладно-ладно, мы к этому еще вернемся. Теперь насчет Стайлза.

Дерек бросил на сестру невинный взгляд.

\- А что насчет него?

\- Мы собираемся принять его на работу, Дерек, - медленно, как умственно-отсталому, напомнила Лора. 

Она была не так уж далека от истины. Дерек и сам подозревал, что у него что-то приключилось с мозгами в тот момент, когда Стайлз зашел в кабинет.

Дерек помедлил с ответом, пытаясь разобраться, как он относится к идее взять на работу человека, которого встретил в самолете и которого трахнул спустя час после знакомства. Которого он с тех пор не мог выбросить из головы, и который сейчас стоял за дверью и ждал его решения, в то время, как единственное, чего хотелось самому Дереку – это втащить его внутрь и продолжить с того, на чем они закончили в тесной уборной самолета.

\- Он умный, забавный, креативный, - принялась расписывать положительные качества Стайлза Лора. – К тому же, симпатичный. А какие у него глаза…

Дерек нахмурился.

\- Ну и что, что Стайлз горяч? Какое отношение это имеет к работе?

Лора расплылась в дьявольской улыбке, и Дерек мысленно застонал.

\- Разве я говорила, что он горяч? Я всего лишь заметила, что он симпатичный.

\- Я тебя ненавижу, - пробубнил Дерек.

\- Я знаю, - ухмыльнулась Лора, направляясь к двери. – Я позову его, чтобы ты мог сообщить ему хорошие новости. А сама в это время узнаю, не против ли твоя помощница пообедать со мной.

\- Прекращай заигрывать с Эрикой, - возмутился Дерек.

\- Но она же такая милашка! – со смехом возразила Лора.

Она оставила дверь открытой, и Дерек сам не заметил, как невольно задержал дыхание в ожидании. Наконец, Стайлз заглянул в кабинет, не решаясь войти, и улыбнулся, но улыбка вышла какой-то неестественной.

\- Эм. Привет?

Дерек посмотрел на него внимательным взглядом. Стайлз очевидно нервничал, и каким-то образом, его переживания немного успокоили самого Дерека. 

\- Так и будешь маячить в дверях или все-таки войдешь?

Стайлз громко прочистил горло.

\- Войду, вот, я уже вхожу.

Дерек закусил губу, чтобы не улыбнуться, глядя, как Стайлз перешагивает порог и заходит в кабинет. В нем снова было видно того неловкого, но очаровательного парня.

\- Будь добр, закрой дверь.

Стайлз уставился на него огромными глазами, и теперь Дерек не стал сдерживать улыбку. Достаточно недвусмысленную улыбку, судя по тому, как сглотнул Стайлз.

\- На замок. Чтобы никто нам не помешал.

\- Не помешал? – тонким голосом переспросил Стайлз, и Дерек довольно усмехнулся.

Он встал и обошел стол.

\- Ты очень понравился моей сестре. Поэтому мы предлагаем тебе работу.

\- Правда? - Стайлз весь аж засветился и с облегчением прислонился спиной к двери. – Это здорово, спасибо огромное!

\- Пожалуйста, - улыбнулся Дерек, радуясь за Стайлза. – Ты знал? Когда встретил меня в самолете?

Тот энергично замотал головой. Дерек, в принципе, так и думал, но решил спросить на всякий случай, чтобы не оставалось никаких сомнений.

\- Но узнал после, да?

\- Когда ты уехал, я позвонил Лидии, это моя подруга, которая бронировала билет на самолет, - начал объяснять Стайлз и сделал шаг вперед, оказываясь ближе к Дереку, стоявшему в середине кабинета. – Я хотел рассказать ей, что у меня только что был секс с самым красивым парнем, которого я когда-либо видел, а когда она спросила твое имя, я посмотрел на визитку, которую держал в руке, и—

\- И там было написано мое полное имя, - закончил за него Дерек, улыбаясь тому, как порой развлекалась судьба.

Стайлз тоже улыбнулся и смущенно провел пальцем вдоль брови.

\- Лидия очень долго смеялась. Сказала, что подобное могло произойти только со мной, потому что моя жизнь напоминает романтическую комедию. Правда, сам я не так в этом уверен.

\- Почему? – спросил Дерек. 

Он не удержался, протянул руку и пристроил ладонь у Стайлза на шее, слегка поглаживая кожу большим пальцем. Сердце застучало быстрее, когда Стайлз прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь прикосновением.

\- В романтических комедиях главный герой получает парня, - мягко сказал Стайлз и посмотрел Дереку в глаза.

\- Да, - кивнул Дерек.

\- Нам нужно решить, в каком жанре снимается моя жизнь. Я получил работу, и, пойми меня правильно, это круто. Я ужасно рад и обещаю, что буду изо всех сил вкалывать на благо компании. Но мне бы не хотелось из-за работы потерять возможность получить парня, - Стайлз по привычке облизал губы, и Дерек жадно проследил за движением. – А я не хочу отказываться от парня, Дерек. Я ни на минуту не могу перестать думать о нем. Кажется, он действительно потрясающий.

Дерек осознавал, что улыбается как идиот, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Вся его неуверенность и все сомнения, о которых он до этого момента даже не подозревал, исчезли. 

\- В «Хейл коммьюникейшнз» нет запрета на отношения с сотрудниками. Если никто никого не домогается и не принуждает, руководители и сотрудники могут встречаться.

Стайлз радостно улыбнулся, а в его глазах появился озорной блеск.

\- Вам не кажется, что до вас домогаются, мистер Хейл? – спросил он, легко прижимаясь всем телом к Дереку.

Дерек покачал головой, наклонился для поцелуя и сжал в ладонях задницу Стайлза, вжимаясь в его бедра своими.

\- Нет. А что насчет тебя, когда я раздену тебя и перегну через стол? – спросил Дерек и улыбнулся, когда Стайлз застонал и качнул бедрами, прижимаясь ближе. – Это будет считаться за домогательство?

\- Сомневаюсь, - выдохнул Стайлз. Его руки легли на ремень Дерека, расстегивая его. – Впрочем, сначала я тебе отсосу. Мечтал об этом еще с того момента в самолете, когда ты спросил, закончил ли я пялиться на тебя.

Смех Дерека перешел в стон, когда Стайлз опустился перед ним на колени. Брюки упали на пол, и Дереку пришлось расставить ноги пошире, чтобы не упасть, когда Стайлз потерся лицом о его член сквозь трусы, мокро целуя и лаская его языком через ткань.

\- Знаешь, что я думаю? – спросил Стайлз, стягивая вниз его боксеры. Он облизнул губы, и Дерек снова застонал, не выдержав жаркого взгляда из-под ресниц. – Моя жизнь оказалась не просто романтической комедией, где судьба помогла мне встретить потрясного парня.

\- Правда? – Дерек опустил ладонь Стайлзу на затылок, пока тот покрывал поцелуями головку его члена.

\- Правда, - Стайлз провел языком по всей длине и самодовольно улыбнулся, услышав глубокий стон. – Прямо сейчас она станет еще и действительно классным порно.

Дерек моргнул, глядя на сияющее лицо Стайлза.

\- Я только за.

Стайлз посмотрел на него застенчивым взглядом.

\- Чем я могу угодить вам, сэр?

У Дерека дернулся член, а сердце в груди сбилось с ритма. Существовала серьезная вероятность, что он встретил парня своей мечты.

\- Прав я был, сказав, что твое здесь появление будет интересным.

\- Надеюсь на это, - мягко сказал Стайлз. – И ты все еще должен показать мне город.

***

Лоре понадобилось несколько недель, чтобы догадаться, что к чему. Зато потом, когда Дерек рассказал ей все подробности, она хохотала до икоты.

Шесть месяцев спустя Стайлз продолжал успешно делать карьеру в компании и съехался с Дереком.

Который в подробностях показал ему город.

Fin.


End file.
